


Barney

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, F/M, I'm Sorry, Pedophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young Carlie thought he was Barney, but he was actually much bigger.... And had something much bigger
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Purpke Guy (five nights at freddy's) -
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Barney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clownkidzclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/gifts).



Once upon a time there was a purple dude. Purple dude was a pedophile and wanted to smash little Carlie Swan. She was 4 years old. Sometimes purple dude went by Jacob. 

One day purple dude saw Carlie and gave her some candy. "Hey uwu want some candy and to choke on my dick" and she said yes, which is basically consent right? Jacob wasn't a rapist aha

Then when they got out of the car Jacob made Carly suck his dick. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a response to something gifted to me it's intentionally bad dont @ me


End file.
